Harry "Marshy" Marshall
Harry Alexander Marshall is the eldest son of Cameron Marshall and Themba Liebenberg. He has a younger sister Siphiwe Marshall, a stepfather Karl Liebenberg and a stepbrother Herman Liebenberg. Life History Harry Marshall was born on 14th April 2021 to Cameron Marshall and Themba Liebenberg (then Marshall) in Cape Town, South Africa. He was born blind due to congenital eye defects. He has used his guide dog, a black labrador Hunter since the age of 12, before that he used a cane. His parents divorced last year before he moved to Ohio with his mom and sister and his dad moved back to Ireland. There was a bush fire which destroyed his family's home in South Africa. They couldn't afford to rebuild and Harry's mom had just been offered a new job in Ohio so they moved over here. Harry's mom remarried soon after they moved to Karl Liebenberg and he and his son Herman (who is in the year above Harry) just moved in. Personality Harry is friendly and very loyal to his friends but he is quite shy. He likes to goof around with his friends and tell jokes but he is very insecure (particularly about his disability- Harry is blind) and he finds standing up for himself difficult which means he is bullied a lot. He is sensitive and very quiet (he hates people who are really noisy as because he is blind everything he hears sounds twice as loud as it actually is). He's regarded as the class nerd because he is really clever which means everyone tries to copy his homework. He gets easily frustrated when he can't do things, he hates to lose and he's very determined. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' He has black curly hair which is very messy, green eyes which move around uncontrolablly (because he's blind). He is very tall-6'2 and muscular. He has olive skin and broad shoulders. He always wears jeans, a black leather jacket, trainers and a baseball cap. He has a lot of scars from a bush fire in his home of South Africa- a huge one on his back, several on his shoulders and a long scar on his head. He weighs 180 lbs. He wears jeans, black leather jacket, baseball cap and trainers. 'Relationship with family' He is very close with his mother Themba. She is 41, dark skinned with black hair and green eyes. She is south african. He is not very close with his father Cameron because he lives so far away in Ireland and Harrry only gets to see him during his school holidays. He is pale skinned, has ginger hair, green eyes and freckles. He is Irish. He is close with his younger sister Siphiwe (his parents gave Harry an english name and her an African name). Harry taught her how to swim. Siphiwe is 13. She has the same olive skin and green eyes as Harry but she has straight dark brown hair. He hates his stepfather Karl, who is an alcoholic and beats Harry. He is his mother's 2nd husband. Karl is German. He is tall and very intimidating with blonde cropped hair and blue eyes. He has huge muscles. Karl hates his new stepchildren. Harry also hates his stepbrother Herman who is 17 and in the year above Harry. Herman is a thug who likes to bully everyone and hates both of his stepsiblings but especially Harry. Herman is tall and has the same blonde hair (although his is slightly longer) and blue eyes as his father. He has several tattoos. 'Clubs/Teams' Swim team, Glee Club 'Goals/Dreams' He dreams of being able to see but he knows that is never going to happen and he has accepted that. He wants to move back to his home country of South Africa and be a musician there or failing that he'd like to swim for south africa in the olympics or paralympics. 'Relationships' Izzy Hudson-Dating